When Words Fail There's Always Music
by vampire versus werewolf
Summary: Bella is a hard worker. She has a job as a lyric writer. She has no plans for relationships anytime soon. Until her best friend gets a girl friend and Edward comes unexpectedly and very strangely into her life. All human. Origional pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I have very little experience, but I hope this is worth reading. Everyone is human just to clear that up. Edward and Bella have not met…yet.**

Bella POV

I stirred in my dream filled sleep. I looked around myself but couldn't recognize where I was. I was in some type of tropical rainforest. Bugs flew around me but could not seem to touch me. I walked through some trees not really guiding my feet just letting them go. I pushed aside the branches, and behind it sat a village. It seemed oddly happy. It seemed to have both day and night at the same time. It was beautiful. There were gardens over-flowing with multi colored flowers. A strange wind blew. It grew colder and colder. It kept getting colder until I started shivering in my sleep which made me wake up.

The air-conditioning came on like it always did at 12:58 in the morning. The only difference was this time my sheets and blankets were balled up and thrown off my bed due to my mystical tropical rainforest.

I hurried to jump up. This is how I got all of my ideas for songs. Not for myself. I am a professional lyric writer and I take great pride in my work. My conscious mind might not be so creative but when I'm unconscious it's different. It's like all my imagination is stuck in my head until I get release in my sleep when it all flows out.

I am 21 years old and live in Buffalo, New York. I believe I am heading in a good direction with my job. My life outside of work is existent but very small. I have a plan that once I become successful I'll have a relationship where I won't feel dependent on anybody. My whole childhood I relied on my mom or dad. That was until they got a divorce. It tore me to shreds and I could never rely on anyone after that.

I wrote quick notes on my notepad before I went back to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning Eric." I said to my assistant. He was decent. Not charming or even especially nice but he got the work done.

"Good morning Ms. Swan. Don't forget you have a 3 o'clock meeting with Panic! At The Disco's manager. He apparently wants to change their whole style and he's having trouble with it."

"Thanks for the reminder." I answered politely. I walked into my office. I looked at the familiar coffee colored walls and mahogany desk. It was all very symmetrical. I liked it. It was orderly.

I was rereading my previous night's dream. It was beautiful and I felt that it would be one of my better songs. My alarm went off telling me that it was time for my meeting with the alternative rock band. Those seem to be the easiest to write songs for. It could be about anything and it wouldn't make a difference. I liked to leave my choices open.

I drove to the restaurant we were supposed to meet at. Not too fancy, but definitely had class. I believe it's called La Bella Italia or something along those lines.

I saw the manager in the far back corner. I easily recognized him because this wasn't the first time I've worked with him. He had become the closest thing that I had to family. We talk on numerous occasions.

"Hello, Bella." He said.

"Good evening, Jasper." I answered with a slight smile on my face. We got to business quickly. Apparently he had switched apartments which made him have a change of heart where this band was going. I wasn't buying it, there was definitely something he wasn't telling me. But I sucked it up so he could get his story out. Anyway, he had a change in heart and decided to take a happier route than previously. His album names went from "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out" to "Pretty Odd", which was exactly how I felt he was acting.

The waiter came then to ask if we knew what we wanted to drink. I had a coke and Jasper had a sweet tea. As soon as the waiter left Jasper turned to look at me expectantly.

"What?" I whispered.

"Did you see that waiter?"

"Uh, no was I supposed to?" I answered.

"He was checking you out like you were at a supermarket, and believe me you bought a LOT of groceries." He said with a smirk. I felt my face burn red. Did he seriously just say that out loud?! I self consciously looked down at what I was wearing. A pinstriped skirt that comes up to my knees, a black button up silk shirt, and black flats. Nothing even remotely attractive when worn on me.

"He was not now stop it!" I screamed in my whisper voice. The waiter came back with our drinks. He looked directly at me and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

I had no choice but to look up at him. So I did with as much dignity I could with my face still tomato red. I looked up and saw instantly that he was extremely attractive. He had his bronze hair in a casual mess with emerald green eyes. I was instantly lost in them, so Jasper answered for me.

"No we're still looking." He said quickly trying to cover for me.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes to check up on you." He said again looking at me. Jasper could barely hold still. His face was turning red, desperately trying to hold in his laugh as the waiter walked away. He finally released and he laughed hysterically. I glared at him until he stopped.

"What? Come on it was funny." He widened his eyes trying to look innocent.

"It was not! I don't find me publically humiliating myself funny!" that got him to shut up. A different waiter came out to take our orders.

"I probably scared him off. Poor guy I don't even know his name." I muttered.

"His name is Edward." Jasper said matter-of-factly. For an instant I thought he knew the waiter but he was too proud, like he had achieved something. The waiter must've been wearing a name tag I had missed while staring incoherently like an idiot into his eyes.

"I think he likes you." Jasper whispered. That was ridiculous. I have the most ordinary look to match the most plain and boring personality. Like Jasper could read my mind he said, "It's not like its impossible Bella. You can be really fun and enjoyable when you allow yourself to be." That statement made my almost completely gone blush come back.

I decided to switch the subject, "What's the real reason you are changing the band?" I asked. He looked at little surprised at the random subject but he still answered.

"I already told you." He said blushing a very faint red.

"Don't give me that crap. I know you better than you think." I answered completely serious.

It took a while before he looked back at me to answer, "I'm not lying." I looked at him until he couldn't stand it. It was a secret pet peeve of his. He hates it when he's being watched. "Okay fine! I met a girl. She's really nice and smart and beautiful and-"He stopped short looking down again. His blush was almost as bad as mine was a few minutes ago.

I've known Jasper for five years now. Ever since he first came to me with his band's song writing problems. Since I've met him I have not once seen him blush. But here we are at dinner and he has blushed twice in the past half hour. This girl must be something very special to him.

"Aw. Jasper that's so good for you!" I said smiling until it hurt. I truly was excited for him. Even if it hurt a little that I couldn't find someone like that. No! I had a good plan for myself. Don't think like that!

Jasper broke through my inner monologue. "I would really love for you to meet her sometime. She just moved from Rochester and is having trouble making friends at work. You know the fashion industry. They're all stuck up. I'm just glad she isn't like that." He said in a kind of dreamy and far away voice.

I coughed to break him out of his reverie. "I would love that. What is her name?"

"Alice." He said with a smile, "You can meet her later tonight after work if you want." I tried to remember if I had any plans. Not that I can remember. I am low on groceries but that can wait.

"I can't wait." I said as my answer.

**Okay so that's the first chapter. I hope you like it, and don't worry that's not the end of Edward ;) Please review I need new fresh ideas that I know are just building up in your head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got four reviews last chapter and you guys have no idea how much that meant to me. That's the most I've ever gotten on one chapter. Yes I know it's very sad but hey that's my life. I took all of your ideas and criticism into consideration and I'm pretty sure I found the perfect way to go with this story. Thank you guys SO much. I couldn't do this without you. Okay I'm done with my rambling on to the story!**

Apparently Jasper wasn't completely lying about the new apartment. As soon as we finished our food and left he gave me his new address. He said that his old apartment wasn't big enough for Alice and himself.

So here I was standing outside the door to his apartment. I had no clue as to why I was nervous to meet Alice but I was. I hesitantly knocked on the door.

I heard quick little steps heading toward the door followed by louder slower ones. The door opened and I was met with Jasper and a woman standing in front of him. The woman was petite and had short spiky hair. She kind of resembled a pixie. Jasper was right when he said she was beautiful. I couldn't believe her flawless skin. I never had pimples but somehow her skin beat mine by a mile. She was both paler and shorter than me but that didn't stop my nervousness.

"Hello! You must be Bella. I'm so glad to meet you!" She said with a little too much energy. She sounded sincere enough though. So I smiled back and replied.

"Hello. Yes I am Bella and you must be Alice." I said.

"Yep that's me! Come on in." She led me through the door with Jasper right behind her.

The apartment was very cute. It had a theme of mostly white and red. The carpets were white with the walls red. In the center of the living room there was a couch. It looked like a big circle but there was a cushion on the bottom and it was lifted slightly off the ground. In front of the strange couch was a normal white coffee table. Above it is what caught my attention the most. Hanging from the ceiling was what looked like a ball with strings coming out of it. It was giving off light and was obviously made out of glass. **(A/N: Pictures of couch and light on profile) **

"Whoa. Cool apartment." I said, truly amazed.

"Alice just finished redecorating." He said looking at her with love and amazement. She was looking around the room appreciatively.

"You did all this by yourself?" I asked incredulously. I knew she was into fashion but this was just incredible.

"No. I had a friend from Rochester come here to help." She said indifferently.

_Alice seemed nice_. I thought as I was driving back to my apartment. _She seemed a little hyper all the time which I don't usually like in people but I could still see myself being friends with her._

I got home and walked inside. My apartment looks so dull compared to Alice and Jasper's. It is kind of depressing. I went to put my bag in my usual spot when I noticed I still had my notebook. Usually, with Jasper, I give him my notebook with all my ideas -dreams- and he picks the one he likes. I then put the ideas into words that flow which then become the lyrics.

I meant to give it to him before I left but I guess I forgot. I picked up my cell phone and looked through my very small phone book. I easily found Jasper's name and pressed the call button. It rang a few times before anyone answered.

"Hello." I heard Jasper say groggily into the wrong end of the phone. I suddenly felt bad, he must've been asleep.

"Hey Jasper. I'm really sorry I woke you up. I forgot to give you the notebook with ideas for lyrics for songs. Do you want me to stop by tomorrow to give it to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure that's fine Bella." He answered, this time, into the right side of the phone.

"Okay, again, sorry to wake you. Goodnight."

"G'night." He replied already half asleep.

I fell asleep that night with no dreams, the first in a long time.

**I know this chapter is short and I'm really sorry. I had to put her and Alice meeting in a chapter by itself. Next chapter is really important and is where the story really starts going. So please don't lose patience! I will try to post a chapter everyday for you guys. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are so great. Your reviews make me smile to no end. So this chapter that I'm writing really late at night is just for you =]**

I went to work this morning full of energy. I had absolutely no dreams last night and that doesn't happen a lot.

"Good morning Ms. Swan." He greeted me. Is it just me or is his voice much duller than usual?

"Good morning Eric!" I said with one of my best smiles. I walked into my office and sat down. I closed my eyes and took a few breaths to help me concentrate. When I opened my eyes I saw my boring office. _How did I ever find this comfortable to work in? _I questioned myself for the second time this morning.

After a few hours of working in my office I felt strange. It's like I was getting claustrophobic. I knew immediately I needed to leave.

I decided to head to Jasper and Alice's apartment. I had to give them my notebook anyway.

As I drove over there I asked myself if they would even be home. I figured it was worth a shot though, anything to keep me from the god forsaken office.

I walked swiftly to their door and knocked on it. It opened after a few seconds to a sobbing Alice. She looked up at me. She had a look of remote surprise on her face before it turned back to depressed and distressed. It was heartbreaking to see her face. Her mascara and eye liner was running, making black lines messily down her face. Her nose was red and her eyes were puffy.

It took me two seconds to throw my notebook on the table by the door before we were in the apartment with my arms around her comfortingly. I barely know her but in the time we met she was extremely nice and sincere. I felt close to her and I didn't know why.

She immediately hugged me back and continued to cry on my red blouse. It's not like it made any difference to me.

I said comforting words and settled her down until she could tell me what was wrong.

She sniffled a little before answering, "I was just about to leave the apartment. We didn't have a lot of groceries so I thought I would do Jazzy a favor. I was about to walk out the door when my cell phone vibrated. I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyway." A sob broke threw her but she refused to give into it so that she could continue her story. "I picked it up and it was a doctor of some sort. He told me-, "she stopped to sniffle and take a tissue," he said that Cynthia had died in a car accident! My own little sister who I had just seen a week ago! How could this happen?!"

I sat there. I didn't know what to say. I felt so bad and useless. So I just sat there still comforting her, again saying soothing words. She settled down and I asked where Jasper was. He had apparently gotten up early so he could meet with his band.

"Why didn't you call him?" I asked her seriously concerned and a little angry.

She gave little pitiful laugh then put her hands out in front of her indicating herself. "Have you looked at me? I couldn't let him see me like this." She said smiling a tad.

"You look adorable, even in running make up. Jasper would want to be here for you in this difficult time."

She nodded a little. "Can we just sit and talk for a while?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her trying to decide what would help her most. Then I gave in and said, "Of course." So we sat on the circle couch and talked endlessly. I began to really trust Alice. I liked her even if she did happen to be a shopaholic. I cared too much about her to have the slightest problem with that.

We stopped talking for a minute; we were both out of things to say. I could see the sadness coming back to her eyes. If there is one thing I learned about in the three hours we have been talking, it is how to distract her. All you have to do is set her up with something to figure out.

"I have been feeling strange lately. It's like the way I see everything has changed." I said looking to her for an answer to my mysterious problem.

"By what do you mean?" She asked obviously distracted and highly interested.

"Well, for example I went into my office that I loved for five years. I walked in and was disgusted. It was plain and boring. I started getting claustrophobic and had to leave." I answered.

She thought about this for a while until she finally answered. "I think I've gone through something like this. It was about a week before Jasper and I had met. It's like you see everything in a new light. Rooms, clothes, and other stuff like that. Then, later, you'll start noticing guys. I believe it's your mind telling yourself that you're ready for change. But then again, I don't study Psychology."

I considered this for a while. "I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world if I started to date. I just feel that I don't want everything on my shoulders. I want to depend on someone else for once. When I was little I was very clumsy," I paused smiling, remembering the memories," and I would always rely on my mother or father being there to pick me back up, or give me a band-aid. Then my parents started to get into fights when I was about five. They were constantly yelling and bickering. When I fell, my parents were too fed up with each other to notice." My eyes started stinging," Then they got a divorce. I was told to go live with my mom when I was seven. She would always be out, usually dating. I was alone. One day I fell down the steps. I broke my leg for the first time in my life. It hurt so bad it was like I was paralyzed. If I even twitched a finger it hurt so bad that-"I flinched." My mom wasn't home at the time. I waited on the floor at the bottom of the steps until my mom got home. When she walked in the door she said 'What have you done now?' she said it so rudely it broke my heart. I had always relied on her and all of a sudden I couldn't anymore. I re-taught myself how to walk, the right way this time. I haven't tripped once since then." I smiled proudly at myself. I hadn't told anyone that story, ever.

I looked over at Alice. She had started crying again but this time I don't think it was because of her sister.

"I'm so sorry Alice! I didn't mean to make you cry!" I said quickly and apologetically.

She laughed a real laugh. "Bella that is just about the saddest story I have ever heard. You DO need someone." She smiled at me but looked completely serious. A hint of something I couldn't quite recognize flashed in her eyes.

I laughed and tried to shake it off. I probably just imagined whatever it was.

**Haha! What is Alice up to now? Bella should really listen to her senses more often… Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys never fail to amaze me. Review me and tell me if you liked this chapter. It was my first ever really serious fluff so tell me how I did. You guys are great! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel a strong need to state all the awesome people who make my day better by reviewing. So here it is: lepi19, CullenGrl255, Tia Marie Swan, josefinaamo, k2rduk, and Queen sable. I love all of you. Okay now that I got that out of the way I can't tell you my real announcement. I was planning on keeping this story all Bella POV, but because of my change in story plot, I now need to add other information from someone else's point of view. So this chapter is Alice POV.**

Alice POV

_Wow, Bella had an even worse childhood than I could ever imagine,_ I thought as I watched Bella walk out the door. I couldn't help but feel sad of her departure. She had helped me in a time of urgent need and had told me something that was obviously very personal. I felt touched that she could trust me in that way. I trusted her too, almost as much as I had trusted my sister.

At that moment I knew I had to do two things: One, find a way to distract myself so my mind wouldn't keep going back to Cynthia's death. I wasn't one to dwell on sad things. I like being happy. It motivates me to live my life the way I want to, and although her death was tragic and left me heartbroken, I just couldn't bring Jasper down with me. Two, I need to find a way to thank Bella for helping me… and for not telling Jasper.

I'm pretty sure I found the perfect way to do both of these at the same time. I would need help though.

I immediately called my friend Rosalie. I had been friends with her for years. Ever since the first grade when a jerk named Jacob had picked on me for being short (Yes I was even short back then).

We had been best friends since then, and have never left each other's sides. So when I got a great job in Buffalo she didn't even think twice about moving out here too. Apparently her boyfriend, Emmett, has a brother who lives here so it wasn't bad for him either.

"Hello?" I heard her familiar voice come out of the phone.

"Hey Rosalie! I have something urgent and I need your expertise." I said slyly, knowing she would help even if I didn't complement her.

"Alice I will say this for the last time. I will not help you with your kissing skills. After that once I really think that we both agree that you're already an excellent-"I quickly cut her off.

"Rosalie! That's not what I'm talking about! Just get over here." I gave the phone a death glare before hanging up. I really hope no one was around to hear what she had said.

I waited for her to come over. It's already been ten minutes and it's only a five minute drive! I yelled in my head. What could she possibly be doi- I cut that thought off quick so I wouldn't have those mental images. I called her again.

"Hello." Is it just me or did she sound a bit annoyed?

"Where the heck are you?!" I screamed into the phone.

"Oh, right, sorry! When Emmett heard what I said before he-"

"Please don't tell me! Just get your butt over here." I said before hanging up again.

This time she got over in three minutes. She must have been speeding her butt off. She must have felt pretty bad about the whole thing. That only made me feel worse. _NO! Out with the bad in with the happy. _I mentally chastised myself.

I went to go open the door, but before I could even get within four feet of it, the door swung open.

"¡Hola chica! Uhh… What's up?" She yelled looking at me expectantly.

I smile at her poor Spanish. "I really need your help with something." I state.

"Duh. I got that from the phone call. What do you need my help with?"She said getting a little irritated.

"Okay, so I met this girl, Bella. She's a long time friend of Jaspers. She helped me with something and I feel the need to give her something in return." I said, avoiding certain topics.

"Okay, so what do you want to give her? A new wardrobe because that's pretty much the only thing I'm good at." She said, looking me with one eyebrow raised. She looked kind of excited at the prospect, and as much fun as I think that would be I still think what I've got in mind is better.

"No. I want to find her…" she waited impatiently," a boyfriend!"

She looked at me like she was waiting for me to say 'Just kidding!' but I was for real about this.

"You want me to find a boyfriend for someone I don't know?" she asked incredulously. "Where are we supposed to find him?"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of… internet dating." I said, waiting for her to object.

I looked up. It seemed as if she was thinking about it. "Okay, but I'm going to have to meet her first. I need to know what she's like so I have a feel for what to look for." She alleged.

**I know it was a short chapter, but believe me it's needed. I don't think you guys will see what's going to happen next, but then again I'm not psychic. Feel free to review me with your guesses. I'd love to see what you guys think will happen. Again, I'm sorry for the longer update. I have been busy with New Years, Christmas Sales, and family. I'll try to keep up my updates to one a day from now on though. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A couple reviews made me very close to tears. I was so happy. I wrote this story out of pure boredom and to know that even a couple people like that much… it's an honor really. Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I've been going to my reviewers profiles to return the favor and tell them what I honestly think of their stories and I must say that I'm very impressed with them. If I haven't gotten to yours I'm sorry and I'll try to get to it later. I've been a bit busy lately =]**

**In case anyone is confused the last two chapters and the beginning of this one have happened in the same day**

Bella POV:

I sat at home watching T.V. on my couch. It had been about an hour since I left Alice's house and I really hope that she's coping with her sister's death. I feel so bad for her. All of a sudden The World Has It's Shine by Cobra Starship **(A/N: Best band ever!) **came blasting from somewhere behind me.

I jumped up, startled, and followed the song. I ended up by my bag next to the door. I pulled out my cell phone. I definitely did not have this song on my phone yesterday.

I looked at the caller id. Alice, figures. Who else would secretly change my ringtone?

"Hello?" I asked, kind of surprised. I mean, I had been over there only an hour ago.

"Hey Bella!" Her usual perky voice said the phone.

"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned. She didn't sound like something was wrong, but then again; you can never completely tell when it comes to Alice.

"Yeah everything's fine. In fact it's perfect. You know how I was telling you about my friend that moved down here with me?" She asked sounding more excited than usual.

"Yes." I answered warily.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to go to a bar with us tonight." I was about to make up some excuse. Crowds, dancing, and loud music weren't really my thing. Then again, I wanted a change. I want someone to ask me to dance, even if it is just for one night.

I guess she took my silent thinking as a yes because she soon followed up with, "Great I'll help you get ready at eight.", before I could get a real answer through my shocked lips.

What had I just gotten myself into?

It was seven fifty-five. I was sitting in my same spot as I took the phone call in. I was Sitting Indian style on the kitchen floor.

I guess I should have gotten up or taken a shower or something. I really don't know what Alice has planned for me. She said her and her friend wanted me to go. If her friend is just as peppy as she is I don't know if I'll be able to take it. I sat there thinking for the next five minutes before the doorbell rang.

I slowly, hesitantly, walked towards the door. I opened it and found myself staring at the two most beautiful people to have ever walked this Earth.

Alice was dressed in an electric blue dress. It came down to a little above the middle of her thigh. It had a band there that kept the dress straight but not tight. It didn't have any straps but instead had a collar that kept the whole dress up. In the back it showed some of her back. It completely showed her shoulders and the cloth kind of twisted around each other in the middle. She had black flats that matched her hair. It was gorgeous.

The other girl had long blond silky hair that went down to the middle of her back. As soon as I saw her my self confidence started a battle to survive. Her dress would've looked slightly modest if it weren't for the back. The back was almost completely open, except for the tiny piece of cloth, that wouldn't count as a skirt covering her butt and a single string holding the top together. She, of course, was wearing tree inch red stilettos that laced half way up to her knee. Her stilettos were the same color as her dress. **(A/N: I know I suck at describing stuff. So there are pictures on my profile.)**

They immediately made me feel like crap and that wasn't even the worst part. In both of their hands were huge bags that I could only guess were full of makeup, clothes, and other things that only come from my nightmares. I mean where do they think Eyelash Curlers and Butcher Knives by Jeffree Star come from?

We said our introductions. Rosalie was the beautiful blonde. She at least seemed a little more down to Earth. Evidently not enough to hold Alice back because right after the introductions she spoke.

"Bella calm down. Take deep breaths and don't fight us. You know we'll win." Alice said menacingly. Then they began.

It has been exactly one hour. One hour of seemingly endless torture. There was constant bickering on what makeup, hairstyle, and clothes I should wear and that was enough to give me a migraine. But that wasn't the only thing. There was a constant tugging on my head so that my hair would be 'absolutely perfect' in the words of Alice. Then they were poking my eyes out trying to get eyeliner and eye shadow on me. It would be a miracle for me not to look like I just escaped from a mental asylum.

But then something amazing happened. It all stopped. I hesitantly opened my eyes. Rosalie and Alice were smiling so bright it as blinding. Alice was seriously vibrating.

She looked at me expectantly. "Well," she said getting impatient, "Look in the mirror and tell us what you think!" she practically yelled. I turned my head to look in the full length mirror they had brought with them along with the torture weapons.

The first thing I noticed was Alice and Rosalie standing behind me. They looked beautiful and elegant. Then I look at the girl in the middle of them. She had long brown hair that was in curls. The curls seemed to bounce with any movement, no matter how small. She had a little pink and purple eye shadow on along with light mascara and eyeliner.

That was just her face her body looked perfect. She had on a darkish purple strapless dress that came up to mid thigh. It had two bright pink strips of cloth, one right under the bust line and the other at the top of the dress. She had on bright pink flats. She looks like she belongs with the people standing behind her.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked sounding worried. I must've taken too long to answer.

"Erm… She looks beautiful but where am I?" I asked, confused. I mean, this was a mirror right? Isn't it supposed to be a reflection of what's in front of it?

Alice and Rosalie started laughing hysterically. I didn't get it.

Alice finally found out I was serious after I glared at her for a couple minutes. She nodded seriously and pointed to the girl in the mirror. She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Bella that IS you."

My jaw dropped in amazement. So did the girl- or I guess me- in the mirror. I felt stupid. That was the understatement of the century I felt WAY more than stupid I felt… like a moron.

"It's okay. The same thing happened to me when Alice dressed me up." Rosalie said trying to cheer me up. It worked and I smiled at her.

"You girls ready to go out?" I yelled.

There were screams and yells in agreement. We all ran out to the car and jumped in.

**Okay. I was going to add more but then I figured it was okay to stop now. This chapter took a while to right because of the details. I haven't gotten more than four reviews for a chapter by itself so I would be honored if you would be my first. *hint hint* Okay tell me what you think and hit the button below =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say today… So instead of rambling about how great you guys are, because I know you already know, I'll start the story.**

We were in the car on our way to a club named 'Lose Yourself'. It sounded awesome already.

It was a ten minute drive and we partied all the way there. We listened to so many songs it's impossible to count them. Alice likes country, Rosalie likes rap, and I like alternative so we switched songs every five seconds.

We pulled up to the club and walked in. The dance floor was right in front of us with a couple of small tables on the side. There were stairs to the left and you could see bigger tables and the bar at the top of them. It was pretty dark inside except for the random bright lights that would be everywhere and nowhere at once.

We walked toward the stairs and toward the bar first. It seemed as if every eye was on us. I blushed and hoped no one could see it.

We got to the counter and I had no idea what to order. Alice ordered something for me but I didn't hear it due to the fact that Paralyzed by Finger Eleven came on and everybody screamed. That was including Alice, Rosalie, and me.

We chugged down our drinks, which probably wasn't a very good idea, and ran down the stairs to the dance floor. We all started dancing together. Then Rosalie looked over at me and said, "So, see any guys you like?" I shook my head no in reply.

She pouted a little, but kept dancing. I learned how to dance with an old high school friend, Angela. So I could dance like a friggin' party animal.

Alice looked at me surprised. "Whoa. Bella, where did you learn to dance like that?!"

I laughed and said, "High school." over the music.

I started to get a headache. I really shouldn't have chugged that drink.** (A/N: I know next to nothing about how long it takes to show the effects of alcohol, so if it is wrong please tell me.)**

I went to go sit down. Rosalie and Alice saw me and stopped dancing with the guys that crowded them. They came over and sat with me.

"Bella, have you ever had alcohol before?" Alice or Rosalie or someone asked.

I shook my head.

I looked up in time to see a silent conversation going on between Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella, I want you to find the hottest guy here and ask him to dance with you." Rosalie said.

I didn't understand why I had to do this but I did it anyway. This night was about taking chances and that is exactly what I'm going to do. I looked around. I saw a guy, moderate build, a little taller than me, dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

I walked up to him and said, "Dance with me?" I said it more of a question.

He looked me up and down and smirked, "Of course" he said just as Pop Lock and Drop It came on. I smirked too, I perfected this dance sophomore year.

I pulled him by the collar through the crowd. I started the dance. I knew every step. He stood there like an imbecile while I danced. Pretty soon Alice and Rosalie caught on and stood at my flanks doing the dance with me in perfect coordination. The poor sucker stood there speechless.

When the song was over I decided to go mess with him some more. I walked up to him and said, "So, how did I look from where you were standing? I thought my pop and lock were a little too stiff. What do you think?" in the most innocent voice I could muster up.

He looked at me and stuttered incoherently. I smiled and walked away.

Alice and Rosalie were watching me go around socializing. I now know why Jasper hates it so much. It's like you're under a microscope.

My head started throbbing until it was unbearable. I walked up to Rosalie and said, "I'm ready to go, how 'bout you?"

They nodded and led me out the door.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Alice and Rosalie obviously had drunk at least a couple times in the past because their heads didn't hurt. So Alice and Rose sat up front on the car ride back to Alice's house and I lay down in the back.

When we got there Alice and Rose insisted on taking two cars one with Alice driving and me in the back and the other with Rosalie driving so they could get back home. They said they wouldn't be good friends if they didn't.

But then after we got to my house they said I might throw up and may need their help. So basically they called their boyfriends and told them that they were spending the night with me. We sat up and talked all night about boys and what I would want in one. I would've been more suspicious if I wasn't so wasted.

**Looks like Alice and Rosalie got the information they needed… or did they? Hah. I don't know yet. Okay so Bella was a little out there in this chapter but she was drunk and looking for change. So she did it. Tell me what you think and if you believe there should be more 'Crazy Bella' Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so someone mentioned that Rosalie and Alice were driving drunk. It will be explained later, so you are going to have to wait =]. I love you for your concern though! Okay my updates may get further apart. School starts today. =[ I will try to update as often as I can though. Thanks to all my reviewers =]**

I woke up with the worst headache of the century. I smelt coffee. Mmmmm… Coffee sounded so good right now. What happened last night? I remembered Alice and Rosalie, and the club!

I jumped up and tried to remember what happened last night. My jump made me nauseous.

I quickly ran to the bathroom. This definitely wasn't a good sign. Alice saw me get up from the living room and followed me to hold my hair up for me.

I sat down for a few minutes. I had to get up. That coffee was too tempting for my senses.

I slowly got up. Making sure that I wouldn't through up again. I walked into my small kitchen. Rosalie was standing at my coffee maker. She smiled up at me, almost apologetically, as she handed me the divine cup of coffee that she already had made.

I smiled appreciatively. I can't believe that I don't know what happened last night. That drink must have had more power than I'd realized.

I finished my cup of coffee and looked up at them. They were having a silent conversation but stopped when they realized I was watching them.

"You guys mind telling me what happened last night? I can't remember anything after we went to go dance."I said, giving myself a headache trying to remember.

"Erm, We can't remember anything either" Rosalie said looking at Alice from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, guess that drink was too strong for us."She said nodding her head in sync with Rose's.

It made me feel a little better that I wasn't the only one that couldn't handle last night.

I'm so glad that today is Sunday. I don't think I could go to work if I tried with this hangover.

We hung out the whole day. We watched movies, slept, and drank a lot of coffee. It seemed to dull my throbbing head.

We mostly watched romantic comedies. They were cute but I was never really one for the whole romantic part of it. They would each leave the room for a few minutes every couple of hours to call Jasper and Emmett which I just now found out it Rosalie's boyfriend's name.

It hurt more than I let it show. I couldn't bring their mood down. We were all having such a good time. They eventually went home though.

It was around eleven when I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night as usual only to realize that Jasper still had my notebook. So I went back to bed. I would worry about it tomorrow.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I woke up on time, thank god, and left for work. I was really just happy that my hangover was officially finished and done with.

"Good Morning Ms. Swan." The unpleasant Eric greeted me when I walked in.

"Please, call me Bella."I said sweetly. Ms. Swan made me sound old.

I walked into my office and got on my computer. I had some of my dreams saved on here that I could go ahead and convert into songs. I poured my heart into it until lunch time when Alice called.

"Hello?"I answered kind of excited to have a distraction.

"Hey Bella! Want to go out to lunch with me?"She asked making it sound like I really didn't have a choice. No matter to me, I wanted to go anyway.

"Yeah, sure." I said getting my things together.

"Okay I'll pick you up in ten minutes" She said then hung up.

**This is the shortest chapter I've written for this story so far, and I'm truly sorry. My first day back at school and I have homework in every subject. Ugh. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I had to make the lunch a whole separate part and I'm pretty sure most of you can guess why. Haha. Okay I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. Over a year late. You guys don't understand how sorry I am for not posting this sooner. I'd like to say I never had time, but honestly I was trying to get over my addiction to Twilight. However, now I have come to my senses and I am back. I don't blame you guys if you never want to talk to me again, but figured I would post this just in case.**

**Summary- Bella has decided that there is something missing in her life and Rosalie and Alice have a plan to fix it. After getting drunk at a bar they seemed to have been asking about her love life, which Bella doesn't remember at all. Right now Bella is on her way to a somewhat suspicious lunch with Alice.**

I found myself headed back to La Bella Italia. Something still felt off about me. I wasn't uncomfortable, but it seemed like there was an earthquake in my personality and everything just shifted. I can't tell if its good or bad, but I'm hoping if I put myself out there more it will have a good effect.

"Bella, whatcha thinking about?" questioned the pixie from the drivers seat next to me. We had the radio on country and windows rolled down. I almost missed her question.

"Just how nice it is to have some changes in my life, like meeting you." I said sweetly and turned back around. She could tell I said it sarcastically and I felt guilty for being rude, she was taking me to dinner after all.

"No, I was just thinking that I really hope what I'm doing will help.." I answered honestly, but she didn't seem to get what I meant.

I turned back around to explain, "I've been changing. I wouldn't have normally gone out to a bar, and before this I never went out to dinner with actual friends with nothing business related at all. It's good that I met you. Its... healthy." I could feel my face get warmer. I was being pathetic.

Alice started giggling and I turned around to glare at her. "What the heck do you find funny about this?!" I half-yelled. I can't believe I put myself on the line to say those things and all she could to do was laugh in my face.

"Wait.. You were serious? You had never gone out to a bar to party? You never went to Starbucks with some girlfriends just to talk? Wow.. That's sad." I would've been annoyed at that last remark if it didn't sound sincere. She honestly couldn't believe I had never done these things. I could tell she thought it was completely unbelievable or she wouldn't have laughed.

I sighed forgiving her. Theres no way anyone can stay mad at Alice. She always sounds so sincere and if you can't forgive her then, then her baby blue eyes definitely do it. Once you look into them theres no going back, and sadly I did both.

There was an awkward silence in the car until we got to the restaurant. It was a good thing that it was such a short ride.

"Hey Alice.. Are you going to her funeral? Cynthia's? I know that it was recent, but I think you should. I could be there for you if you need me to be." I know this was the wrong time to bring it up, but I also knew that I wouldn't have the guts to ask later. She needs to know that I would help her through it if she needed me.

"That's a nice offer, but I can't go to her funeral. I used all my vacation time remodeling the house." I could see Alice's eyes start to water. I felt bad for bringing it up. Before I knew it tears were falling down her face. Crap! What did I just do?

I went forward to comfort her but she shook her head. "You go grab us a table, I'll be back.", and before I could answer she left towards the bathroom. I stood in shock. I hope she wasn't too upset.

I stepped into the lobby and up to the host. An about 5'7'' blonde woman. She was pretty, but not gorgeous and it looked like she had the personality of a dead opossum. She seated me right away and left. I sat at my table and looked around. I was seated at a table for two, but most tables here were for four. The entire restaurant seemed to have a red tint, obviously meant for dates to set the romantic mood.

Why did Alice pick this place? I wondered as I looked around. Speaking of Alice, where was she? I sat there another couple of minutes.

A tall man came up to my table. "Hello, you must be Bella." He said in a husky voice. Who was this guy and what did he want with me? He took a seat at the other end of the table. I was about to tell him that someone was sitting there, but he interrupted me. "Isn't it lovely here? Not as lovely as you of course." He turned towards me and winked. What the heck was this guys problem?

He was probably over six feet tall with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. He was handsome, but what did he want with me? I needed Alice, now. I started looking around desperately. That's when I saw her.

She was sneaking out from the bathroom from the other side of the restaurant. Her mistake was stopping to watch my reaction to this guy. Did she send him over here? I gave her a questioning look, but she just winked and walked out. She left me. Here. With this random guy. And she honestly thinks I won't kill her for it? This girl must be crazy.

"Do you know what you want to drink?" Oh god. I don't want anything to drink. All I want to do is leave as soon as I can. However whats-his-name answered, "Yeah I want a Coke please." He said it angrily, glaring at the waiter. What was his problem?

I looked up towards the waiter and stopped short. It was Edward. In all his green eyed glory. I looked quickly back down at my table. I knew that if I looked into his eyes I would never be able to answer. "Umm.. I'd like a sweet tea please." My voice squeaked when I said sweet and my face flushed. How many times can I embarrass myself at one lunch? We're apparently about to find out.

"I never introduced myself to you, I'm Mike." Said the stranger at the other side of the table. "You look a lot prettier now then you did on the Internet."

I blushed at being complemented. He was kind of sweet. Wait.. he said Internet. So that's how Alice found him. Don't they understand how sketchy that is?

A static shock went through the air. I jumped up right in my seat and looked around. I turned and came face to face with Edward's name tag. My nose almost bumped into him. But he smelt so good. He smelt like the perfect mixture of lavender and vanilla that made me want to smell him forever. I probably stayed like that a little longer than considered normal. I immediately yanked myself back down to Earth and scooted away.

Edward seemed to be blushing a little. He's adorable when he does that. Whoa. Did I just think that? I really am changing. I need to snap out of this. Edward looked down at us. "Are you ready to order?"

I hadn't even looked at the menu! I was too busy thinking of how I even ended up in this situation. He was looking at me to order first..

"Erm, What do you suggest?" he smirked at the question as my turned red again. "To eat!" I said louder than the first time. Oh god this is only getting worse. Now his smirk was a full out smile. He should smile like that more often. He looks so.. gorgeous. He saved me the embarrassment of actually acknowledging the innuendo.

"I'd suggest the mushroom ravioli." he said, looking at me with his powerful eyes. I gulped. "Yep that sounds great!" I said in a slightly higher pitch. I can't control myself when he's around. I looked back towards my plate as Mike ordered. I looked back up towards him. He didn't seem to notice anything strange between me and the waiter. As soon as Edward left I was back to normal. No electricity running through my body.

"So.. What do you want to do after this?" Asked Mike look me up and down as best he could with a table in the way. What does he expect me to say to that? I didn't want to be on the date. Much less doing.. something not so innocent. Oh god I need to leave.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I stated standing abruptly. I quickly left the table.

In the bathroom I called Alice. She answered on the second ring, obviously expecting my call. "Alice what the heck is this?!" I yelled. Someone in the bathroom coughed, but I didn't care. "Bella, just calm down. Think of this my way. You have a cute guy in there and he wants to date you. He really likes you Bella!"  
"He can't really like me Alice! He doesn't know me! I can't believe you did this to me. The only thing he likes about me is the way I look. I can't go through with this date. I can't do it." I started hyperventilating.

"Calm down! Look all you have to do is get through the main course. If you don't see anything you like," she started giggling. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity. "then you can just leave and not call him back. It's not a big deal."

I closed my eyes and took deep calming breathes. She was right. It was only one meal. I could get through this. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I could do this.

"Alice, when I see you again I will be killing you. You understand?" I knew I wouldn't actually do it. To kill her I'd have to be close enough to see her dang innocent eyes.

"Yes Bella, I understand." she said with humor.

"Okay. I'm going in." I said in a mock spy voice.

"Good luck Agent B and come back safely." She replied. My little Commander.

I went back out to my seat to see Mike already eating. I guess he doesn't believe in waiting until everyone is there to begin. Whatever, its just one meal. One meal. I can do this. As long as I don't have to see that waiter again, I should be able to eat without embarrassing myself.

The meal continued without interruption. Mike and I didn't talk much. He was too busy shoveling food into his mouth. No matter to me. The less talking the better.

The waiter came by again. "Is everything all right? Do you need anything?" He asked being careful not to look right at me.

Mike looked at me "I don't know. Bells, do you want desert?" He had some spinach stuck in his teeth from his lasagna. Since when do I know him well enough to call me Bells? I honestly don't know what planet this guy came from.

" Nope. I'm full." The only thing I want to do is leave.

"Okay I'll bring the check right back then." He answered trying to be friendly but failing. Since when does he get friendly and incredibly sexy confused?

He brought the check back. Mike had apparently 'forgotten his wallet'. As long as I can leave I don't mind paying. Edward took the check back.

"So Bella," Mike said using my full name which I appreciated, "you never answered. What do you want to do after this?" I was about to answer 'go home', but he put his hand on my leg. It started going up and down. Who does he think he is? Could he really not tell that our date sucked. Does he really think this was going to work out? I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell in his face. But most of all I wanted to get the heck out of there.

I was about to cry. "Come on. Lets head back to my place." He answered for me. He grabbed my arm and started walking me towards the door. I was using all my weight to go in the opposite direction. "Actually," I said as casually as I could, "I think I'd rather just go home. Busy day ahead of me, you know." My voice started to get hysterical towards the end. It was dark outside. No one would see a thing.

My eyes were watering so bad that I could barely see and Mike wasn't slowed down at all. His fingers were pressing into my forearm and I knew he was leaving bruises. I wish I had my mace that Jasper gave to me last Christmas after my run in with some creeps on the street. This is exactly what its for! I started to cry. I just want to go home. What doesn't he understand?

He opened the door to his car and shoved me in. Did he just put me in the back? I tried to open the door again but there was child lock. This is it. This is how I'm going to lose my virginity. I'm going to be raped by a creep because of Alice. He was about to walk towards the other side of the car when something amazing happened. Edward came out. I started banging on the door. His shift must have been over. I started banging and yelling. Distracting Mike from driving away and getting Edward's attention. He looked at me and back to Mike. He started walking over.

Edward was obviously muscular. No match for Mike who was slim, but not fit. Mike began to jog to the other side of the car. But Edward was faster. He pulled Mike by the collar and began questioning him. I couldn't hear what was being said, I was still locked in the car. After a couple of minutes Edward opened my door, Mike still in his hand.

"Hey baby, you said you wanted to come with me didn't you." Mike said. Glaring at me. Making his threat clear. I don't even know this man.

I started crying harder. "Look, I don't think she wants to go with you. Why don't you just go home and never come near her again." Mike was still glaring at me, but he turned his head toward Edward. "Yeah man, that's cool too." he answered.

I couldn't have been more thankful. I positioned myself so that Edward was between me and Mike. Edward let Mike go and turned around to face me. As soon as he was no longer looking at Mike, Mike turned around to punch him. I saw it in slow motion. Edward asking me if I was okay. The punch flying towards the back of his head. I got out one word. It was a miracle that I actually said it. My voice was so soar from crying and yelling.

"Duck." was the one word that kept Edward from a huge knot in the back of his head. The magic thing is he listened. He did it as soon as I had let the word out of my mouth. The bad thing is I couldn't follow my own instruction and the punch flew towards my head with Edward's no longer blocking the way. He tried to pull me down so it would miss me too, but it was too late.

I felt Mike's fist connect with my forehead. Thank God Edward was taller than me or it would've been my nose. I could feel the pain strike my head. It spread through out my body and before I knew it I was falling towards the pavement. The last think I remember is laying in Edwards arms while he was on the phone with 911.

**Sorry about the Cliffhanger. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you guys liked it. I brought Edward back into it since I knew you guys were missing him. Sadly, it didn't end the way I wanted it to. I let this story take me where it wants to go so I didn't plan on this. Once again, I hope you liked it. Tell me if you did. Tell me if you didn't. Just review. =]**


End file.
